A Song For You
by TigStripe
Summary: It's just Sakura's luck to find some evil magic source when Tomoyo's luck is so great with finding a recording company. 10 years after CCSakura ended.
1. Chapter 1

I thought I'd give it a shot at a fic that isn't video game-based. What better way to do that than with one of my favorite anime series, _Card Captor Sakura_?

Note that I don't know a lot of Japanese customs, so this is kind of an Americanized version. Warning that I _do_ believe that Yuki and Touya are in love, so yes, there is shonen-ai when they're together. If you don't like it, ignore it or don't read.

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters affiliated with _Card Captor Sakura_ in any way, shape, or form.

- - -

A Song For You

Chapter 1: A Fresh Start

- - -

The stage's lights ignited in a dazzling display of color, shining down on the single high school student with sincere vigor. The crowd out in front of the stage became silent as they waited for the music to start. One table in particular was riveted on the stage, wishing the best for the young woman standing on stage with a guitarist, bass, and drum set.

The drummer tapped his sticks a few times to establish the beat:

_1, 2, 3 –_

The guitarist and bass players came to life as the lights began to shift around the stage. The music was lively without being too metal-happy and it had a definite beat that the entire café soon found itself tapping their feet or fingers to.

After three bars of intro, the lights centered once again on the young woman standing in the center of the stage. Her long black hair flowed as if it had been waiting for this moment, her fair skin dazzling in the bright lights. Her eyes were bright and showed the truth about how she felt about singing in front of an audience: she _loved_ it.

The words began to flow as Tomoyo Daidouji felt the inspiration of song fill up her chest. She rocked to the beat, twirling and dancing along the length of the stage as the words flew as if the girl had known them since she had been born. The café was ecstatic, but no one said a word – smiles crossed the faces of familiar people and strangers alike at the magnificent sound of Tomoyo's voice.

The one table in particular, down in the front, the very center of the café, was the only one who said anything at all, with a rousing, "All right, Tomoyo-chan!" and "Woo!" It was obvious that this particular table was filled to the brim with the vocalist's closest and most wonderful friends.

One patron of the table was especially excited to see Tomoyo sing. Young Sakura Kinomoto had been Tomoyo's best friend since they entered grade school together, and here they were, sitting in a café as Tomoyo sang her heart out for a contracting agent sitting in the back of the room. They only had four more months of school left before hitting the world on their own, and Sakura knew that Tomoyo was making sure that she enjoyed what she did for a living.

The song ended on a lengthy note held by Sakura's friend. The longer the note, the more people began to cheer. Sakura and the other patrons of her table stood up before anyone else to applaud Tomoyo's performance with vigor. Tomoyo ended the song with a swing of her arm as the guitarist played one silencing chord and took a bow, her black tresses falling about her head, still shimmering in the harsh-yet-beautiful stage lights.

When the crowd finally died down, Sakura and her friends sat again at their table, each one eager to compliment Tomoyo's performance.

Naoko, an intelligent and vividly imaginative girl with brown hair, a round face, and bright eyes behind no-frame glasses said, "I don't think I've _ever_ heard Tomoyo sing like that!"

"Me, neither!" another girl chimed in. It was Rika, a beautiful redhead who had almost been nominated to be Homecoming Queen that year. The vote had been very close, a staggering two-count difference between first and second place.

"It's just like Daidouji to bring down the house, eh?" a dark-haired young man piped. Takashi Yamazaki was taller than anyone else at the table and was known for his long-winded stretches of truth that were only proven wrong by his loving girlfriend Chiharu Mihara, who sat on his left.

Sakura nodded, her brown hair bobbing with her head movement. She'd never let her hair grow past her shoulders because it would be too much of a hassle, so she usually kept it about the length she'd had it as a child – roughly even with her jawline, curled up to frame her face. Sakura's hand was enveloped in the hand of another, one Li Syaoran, who had been Sakura's significant other since they were little. He had once asked Sakura to grow her hair out, but Sakura wouldn't have it.

"I don't even think _I_ could have done better!" a loud teen said, followed by a harsh but friendly laugh. It was Li's cousin Li Meilin, from Hong Kong. She always thought of herself as the best in _every_thing, which most people ignored. Her long black hair was tied in a single braid tonight and her bold, bright eyes were glistening in excitement for her friend Tomoyo.

"Where'd she go?" Sakura asked, looking around. Li gripped her hand tighter as she made a move to leave the table, at which she looked down at him in inquiry.

"She probably went to go talk to the recording agent," Li reminded her. She nodded in agreement and sat back down with her friends.

"Such a lovely song," Rika said as she rested her head on her hands. Her face had taken on a dreamy expression and not a person at the table didn't doubt whom Rika was thinking of. There was a boy in another homeroom that Rika had been crushing on for years, but had never mustered up the courage to say anything to him. After thinking about it, Sakura realized that she didn't know the guy's name.

"I bet that Kero and Yuki would have enjoyed this," Sakura said to Li and Meilin, who both nodded in agreement.

Kero was a special guardian beast that had been protecting Sakura since she had been in the third grade. It had all began with that blasted Book of Clow, which was now known as the Sakura Tome. Li, Meilin, and Tomoyo were the only ones out of all of Sakura's closest friends who knew about Kero's existence, as he was a magical beast forged from ancient magic. The only person who would have believed Sakura's tale would have been Naoko, but she wouldn't have been able to keep the secret for long – she had too much of an imagination to keep something like that to herself.

The Book of Clow had been guarding a deck of 52 special cards known as Clow Cards, each granted an aspect of nature. Sakura had accidentally released them in her father's basement library one evening, awakening Kero and becoming the one true Cardcaptor on Earth. Li's family in China was immediately alerted of this and sent him to Japan to collect the Clow Cards, but he found that Sakura and Kero were already doing a decent job of finding and negating their threats to society. With Li and Kero's help, Sakura was able to collect all the Cards and defeat Yue in the Final Judgement, becoming the true owner of the Cards themselves.

That had been roughly ten years ago. Such memories had been swept up in growing up and becoming ready to go out into the world. Kero and Yue, being Sakura's guardians after she claimed the Clow Cards for herself, had been with her ever since, protecting every aspect of her life that she allowed them to. Most of the time, however, she just left things to herself or Li, who had been taking very good care of her all those years.

Remembering all this, Sakura squeezed Li's hand affectionately, to which he grinned in response. Meilin giggled and looked to a conversation with Yamazaki and the others.

"Everything all right?" Li asked, drawing Sakura in closer. She let him wrap his arms around her. He played soccer for the high school team, as well as other sports, so he was a very strong and fit young man. Sakura loved being in his arms.

"Everything's fine," Sakura replied. "I'm just thinking about how things used to be."

Li blinked in surprise. "Don't do that, you'll make me remember Yuki."

Sakura laughed. Yuki was Yue's earthly form, a disguise that allowed him to be among normal people. When they were little, both Sakura and Li had been emotionally drawn to Yuki, but for different reasons. As it turned out, Li's "crush" on Yuki had in fact been Li's sensitivity to Yue's powers, a magnetic force that proved to Li that he was stronger, magically speaking, that he'd originally thought.

"Yuki and Touya are coming over for dinner," Sakura informed Li. "Would you like to come as well?"

Li's face turned a deep red as he tried to refuse as politely as possible. Sakura just laughed.

"Oh! There she is!" Chiharu cried, pointing over the crowd. The table turned to see Tomoyo's fine figure and long black hair rushing over to them with a magnificent smile on her face.

"I've been signed on!" she cried before she even reached the table. "I'm going to be a recording artist!"

Everyone at the table leapt up in cheers. "That's great, Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura cried. She was the only person who still called Tomoyo that, which neither of them minded at all.

Sakura hugged Tomoyo tightly in congratulations, followed by Meilin, Chiharu, Rika, and Naoko. Li and Yamazaki stood by the side and merely beamed. It didn't matter to Tomoyo – she knew that they were happy for her as well.

"So now what?" Chiharu asked eagerly.

"Now I have to come up with more songs for my first album," Tomoyo said. She paused. "_My_ first album. Oh, Sakura, this is so exciting!" she wrapped her arms around Sakura, who laughed nervously and agreed.

"You? Original songs? That shouldn't be too hard," Meilin piped. "You're good with lyrics."

Tomoyo detached herself from Sakura and looked over at Meilin. "Oh, no, I can't write. I can _sing_ lyrics, but I can't write them."

"How about having Naoko write them for you?" Rika suggested. "She's amazing with the pen."

Tomoyo looked over at Naoko with a look of great hope instilled in her eyes. Naoko blushed for a moment, normally the shy type, and nodded with a smile. Tomoyo and Sakura squealed simultaneously and hugged once again.

"That's getting old," Meilin joked, pretending to prod her ear with a pinky.

The group proceeded to leave the café, having done what they intended to do, and turned instead to head off their separate ways for the night. After all: Touya and Yuki were coming over for dinner!

After separating from the others, Li and Sakura, hand-in-hand, found themselves in front of Sakura's house. Li leaned in and gave Sakura a quick kiss before smiling. Curious as to what he was smiling about, Sakura gave him a look of inquiry and a grin before giggling. Li started laughing as well.

"Aw, how cute."

Sakura gasped and turned to the doorway, in which stood her older brother Touya. He was taller than even Yamazaki with short brown hair, darker than Sakura's, with a serious expression on his face.

"Hey, Monster," he said.

Sakura growled. He _still_ insisted on calling her that, after ten years! "I'm _not_ a monster!" she cried.

"Heh. Whatever." Touya looked next to her and saw Li standing there. Sakura could almost see the lightning bolts shoot from each man's eyes. Touya had never liked Li, for a reason that Sakura couldn't understand. "You watching out for her, kid?"

"As well as I can," Li replied sincerely. Sakura inwardly shrugged. With Yue and Kero around, Li didn't really have to "protect" Sakura often. Besides that, life had been pretty normal after fifth grade, when she had completed the Sakura Tome.

"Good."

Touya turned and walked inside. "Food's almost ready," he called out to Sakura without turning back.

Sakura sighed and shook her head. "That man never changes," she said. She looked up at Li and smiled sadly. "I guess this is good night, Syaoran."

"So it would seem," Li replied. He leaned over and gave Sakura another, lingering kiss before departing. He walked slowly away from Sakura, watching her as she waved to him and turned to head for the doorway.

After she had disappeared from sight, Li nodded to himself, satisfied, and turned to make his way home. Meilin was staying at his house and it was his turn to cook.

Sakura had just shut the door when she heard a shrill, "You're _hoooooooome_!"

"Gah!" Sakura ducked and the flying, plush doll-like creature slammed hard into the front door.

Sakura picked the creature up off the floor and patted the dust off of his wings. "Sorry, Kero. You okay?"

Kero sighed. "Just like you to treat the great Beast of the Seal like some throwing knife," he cried, looking back at Touya. Touya just laughed.

"Some Beast of the Seal," Touya remarked. Everyone knew he was just joking, but Kero wasn't one for jokes about plush dolls.

"What was that?" Kero cried, a vein throbbing in his temple. A magnificent seal with a sun in the center appeared on the floor.

"Kero! No!" Sakura cried. The seal disappeared instantly and Kero returned to Sakura's side.

"You're no fun at all," Kero whined, crossing his arms.

"Where's Yuki?" Sakura asked.

"He's in the living room," Kero replied. "Want me to go get him?" Without a response to dictate him, Kero shot away from Sakura and headed for the living room.

Sakura walked up to the kitchen counter and leaned on it as Touya cut up a stalk of celery for the stew. "It's so weird to have him out of my room with other people around," she sighed.

"How long has he had free roaming privileges?" Touya asked. "I remember only seeing him in your room all the time."

"About four years," Sakura replied. "I figured that since he and Yue are part of my life, I'd better let him meet the family. Dad loves him, you know."

"Dad would."

"So how are Yuki and Yue? Are they getting along okay?" Sakura asked.

"You know, it's odd, but Yuki still finds it disturbing that he can talk to another person inside his own head. It's been ten years, after all, but Yuki just can't seem to let it be natural."

"Would you?" Sakura asked. "I mean, he doesn't have a memory prior to knowing us, so wouldn't you feel a little wierded out?"

"Probably."

"See? I'm right." Sakura grinned. "So what's for dinner, Mister Chef?"

"Veggie stew and fried rice is all I'm responsible for," Touya replied.

"Dad must be making the rest," Sakura commented.

Footsteps from down the hall issued Sakura to turn around. Standing in the living room doorway was a man just shorter than Touya with silvery white hair and glasses. His face was pointed and he had very kind eyes. He gave a smile to Sakura, which she returned.

"Something smells good in here," he said. "Is Touya almost finished?"

"Almost," Sakura announced. "How're you two doing?" she asked.

"I'm fine," Yuki replied. "Yue is feeling a little cabin fever, though. He doesn't get out much anymore, you know."

"I know. I'm sorry." Sakura sighed. "There's just really no reason for him or Kero to be involved in much right now. The Sakura Tome's locked up upstairs and there hasn't been anything major happening around here."

"Maybe something will happen soon," Yuki said as he sat down at the table. "Yue seems pretty restless."

"It'd be nice, but I don't want anything dangerous to happen," Sakura admitted. "After all, if I do something, Syaoran will be there, and I don't want him getting hurt."

"Of course."

"Dinner's coming along, so it'll just be a minute," Touya announced from somewhere inside the kitchen.

- - -

Li and Meilin sat down at the table to eat, talking about Tomoyo's performance and her deal with the record company. It was a lively conversation, since she was a friend to both of them, and it was evident that they were both very happy for her. The topic of conversation switched to what Li was going to be doing come the weekend, which Li was clueless about.

"You should take Sakura to the Nadeshiko Festival," Meilin suggested. "It's the main reason I came to visit, you know."

Li considered it for a moment and shrugged. It was only Tuesday; he had plenty of time to decide.

Just then, Li felt a strange wave of something cross his consciousness. He sat up straight and looked around as a cold shiver went up and down his spine. Meilin looked at him in inquiry, but he just shook his head, confused.

Magic? But whose was it? It wasn't familiar… 

Li went back to his dinner as Meilin began to prattle on about what was new at the Nadeshiko Festival this year. He eventually came to tune her out completely – that wave of sense he'd felt was beginning to get to him.

Someone was in town, but he had no idea who.

- - -

Well, what do you think? It's kinda boring for my tastes, but I promise that I have something planned. This is my first CC Sakura fanfic, so please, any reviews at all would be greatly appreciated. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

A Song For You

Chapter 2 - Dream

A strange ripple weaved its way across Sakura's field of vision as a chime sounded somewhere nearby. The night sky overhead twinkled in its wondrous luster as the stars showed their support for Sakura and her friends. To her right: Shaoran. To her left: Kero. Directly behind her: Yue.

Before the four of them stood the Tokyo Tower, glowing in the night lights of the city. Sakura felt the bitter night wind on her face as she gripped the Star Rod tightly. Shaoran's sword was gripped similarly in his right hand, its blade at rest. They were prepared for the most deadly of Clow Cards, but could they stand against their new target?

A massive gong rang out from the Tower. Buildings around the Tower began to crumble and wither away. As the sound wave spread, more and more destruction was easily recognizable. And the wave of destruction was headed straight towards the quartet of magical heroes. Sakura knew what would happen to them if they were taken by the sound.

She knew because that fate had already befallen someone…someone dear to her…

* * *

Sakura awoke with a start, cold sweat flying from her forehead as she bolted upright in her bed. She was panting heavily and her pupils were dilated. Shaking, she looked down at herself in her nightgown, staring at her quivering hands momentarily. She put her face in her hands and quietly began to sob.

Sitting there, Sakura heard the scooting of a desk drawer. Kero appeared from his room inside Sakura's desk. "What is it, Sakura?" he demanded, darting over to place a paw on her shoulder.

Sakura didn't answer for a moment, but instead continued to sob into her hands, shaking. After a long silence, she finally sniffed and looked up out of her drenched hands and looked over at Kero. Her beautiful eyes were puffy from the tears and her face was red and tear-stained.

"I had a premonition," Sakura whispered.

Kero blinked in amazement. "Are you sure it was a premonition?" he asked. He knew that she had that ability, but it had been years since her last one, and she hadn't recognized it as one at that time. How did she know that this was, in fact, a foretelling dream?

Sakura didn't vocalize an answer, but she nodded.

Kero crossed his arms and floated in silent thought for a moment. Then he asked her, "What was the dream?"

Sakura swallowed her fear and recited to Kero what she had seen in the dream. While he didn't seem to be impressed by the content, he did hang on her every word as she described it to him. When she was finished, he gave her an inquisitive look.

"That doesn't sound like something to cry over," Kero said.

Sakura shook her head. "No, Kero. You don't get it. I knew what would happen if the sound wave hit us, because someone dear had already fallen to it."

Kero was silent for a moment, then nodded once before saying, "How old were you in the premonition? Was it close to the present?"

Sakura shook her head slowly. "I don't know. All I know is that it scared me, Kero. I don't want to lose anyone dear to me."

Kero patted Sakura on the shoulder. "I know, kid. I know."

After a slow waking, Sakura finally pulled herself out of bed and started getting ready for school. Kero followed her around the house as she did so, trying to establish an explanation for the dream. It wasn't until Sakura grabbed her bike that he finally sighed in defeat. With a shrug, he bid her good-bye and headed back into the living room as Sakura peddled down the drive and out onto the street.

Halfway to school, Sakura encountered Rika on her own bike, Rika's luscious red hair flowing in the wind about her like some sort of spiritual presence surrounding her. Sakura was in awe for a moment, then realized that it was very important to watch where she was going – she almost flew off the bike into a ditch!

"Rika!" Sakura cried, peddling faster and eventually catching up to her friend.

"Oh, Sakura, good morning," Rika said with a smile. "Are you in charge of something at school today?"

Sakura shook her head. "No, actually. I wanted to stop in at someone's house on the way to school."

"Mr. Tsukishiro?" Rika asked. Sakura blushed. It had been well-known for years that Sakura had liked Yuki ever since she was little. Of course, that in itself had played out seven years ago when Yuki told Sakura that she loved him like she loved her father. But the others still liked to tease her about it every now and then.

Sakura nodded, abashed. "Yeah. I'm going to Yuki's."

"Doesn't your brother live there too, Sakura?" Rika asked.

Sakura nodded, her eyes returning to the road. "He does." Toya had decided to move in with Yuki years ago, not long after he'd given up his magical powers to keep Yue from disappearing. In retrospect it hadn't been necessary, since Sakura could sustain Yue on her own now, but back then the extra support had been greatly appreciated. Not too long after they moved in together did Toya and Yuki profess their love for each other to Sakura and her father, who were both ecstatic to have Yuki join their family.

Kero, on the other hand, didn't really like the arrangement, but there was little that he could do about it if Sakura said it was okay with her.

Sakura realized that her turn was coming up on the left. She waved good-bye to Rika and turned down the side road, heading off towards a small two-story house on the right. Standing outside was her older brother, watering the pretty little red and violet flowers in front of their porch. When he saw Sakura, he blinked in confusion and turned off the water.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her.

"What a way to greet your little sister," Sakura called back, parking her bike next to the gate leading up to their house. "Is Yuki around?"

"He's inside, making breakfast," Toya answered. "Why? Is something wrong?"

Sakura shook her head. "Nothing that concerns you, big brother."

Toya shrugged and returned to his watering of the flowers as Sakura skipped past him and into the house. She'd been there many times, of course, as Yuki and Toya were both large parts of her life. And Kero liked visiting with Yue every now and then, as well. Sakura found her way to the kitchen and popped her head in.

"Knock knock!" she called. She could hear a skillet frying something. She guessed eggs.

"Sakura, come in," Yuki called. "What brings you here this early?"

Sakura, a little red in the face from embarrassment, rubbed one elbow with the other hand. "Sorry, Yuki, but I need to talk to Yue."

Yuki's yellow eyes shone as he smiled. "Of course. Would you mind watching the eggs for me?" he asked.

Sakura nodded and Yuki put his head back, his eyes closed. A magical circle appeared on the floor with a sun, moon, and stars in it, and magnificent silver wings erupted from Yuki's shoulder blades. They wrapped around the man and when they opened again, a totally different being stood there. He was taller than Yuki, but had similar silver hair, although his hair was down to his waist and bound behind his back. His eyes were steel blue and showed hardly any emotion other than distaste. The pupils were vertical slits, like a cat's. He wore white clothes that hid his figure and seemed to be ceremonial in nature.

"What's happened?" Yue asked in a voice that was almost different from Yuki's.

"Kero suggested that I talk to you about a dream I had last night," Sakura explained. "I believe it was a premonition, and it has me worried." Sakura then went into detail about the dream, and how she felt about having lost someone. Yue could see just how worried the girl was; tears were welling up in her eyes merely thinking about the story.

Yue stepped forward and placed one long-nailed hand on Sakura's shoulder. "Do not fear, Lady Sakura. Kero and I will protect both you and all those you consider dear to you. There is no need for worries."

Sakura sniffed and gave Yue a hug, something that he'd become accustomed to over the past seven years. He'd even learned to return them, which he decided to do now. Sakura didn't feel that her problems had vanished, but she did feel that they were at least tolerable now. Yue was right: with both Kero and Yue on her side, not to mention Shaoran, Sakura could overcome anything.

With renewed vigor, Sakura skipped out of Toya's new home and hopped onto her bike, peddling off as fast as she could. She was going to be late for school at this rate!

* * *

Shaoran had a similar opinion about the dream as Yue, saying that he and the Guardians could look after her and her loved ones to the best of their abilities, and no harm would come to them. Strangely, Sakura felt like Shaoran saying it made it true, no matter what.

Tomoyo was absent from school that day; evidently the recording agent had wanted to take her to the studio to get her opinion on the way they did things around the place. She'd told Meilin that morning that the director has told her that they would go out of their way to make the studio to Tomoyo's liking.

At lunch, Meilin, Naoko, and Sakura ate outside while Shaoran, Yamazaki, and Chiharu ate in the cafeteria. After blessing their meals, the six of the immediately began to dig in, but both Sakura and Shaoran balked. Their eyes were transfixed on their meals, but something prevented them from eating. Curious, Naoko waved a hand in front of Sakura's face, bringing her out of her reverie.

"You look like you'd seen a ghost," Naoko teased, knowing full well that Sakura hated ghosts.

Sakura blew a raspberry at Naoko and looked back down at her meal. She'd felt something just then. It wasn't familiar at all. Not a Clow Card. Not Eriol. Not Clow Reed.

What had it been?

Regardless, neither of them could feel it now, so they both continued to enjoy their meal.

That afternoon, Sakura and Shaoran walked to their separation point together, Sakura's hands on the handles of her bicycle. They stopped at the intersection at which they would separate, but neither of them moved.

"You felt it at lunch, didn't you?" Shaoran asked, his eyes dangerous. They reminded Sakura of his eyes back when they'd been hunting for the Clow Cards. She didn't like those eyes.

Sakura nodded. "I did. What was it?"

"I have no idea," Shaoran answered. "I felt the same presence last night as well."

Sakura opened her mouth to speak, but a ringing interrupted her. Curious, she pulled her cell phone out of her purse and looked at the caller ID. It was her house?

She pressed TALK and put the phone up to her ear. "This is Kinomoto."

"Sakura!" Kero's voice. "Get home now! We have a problem!"

Sakura's face twisted into an expression of worry. "What is it, Kero? What's happening?"

"Just get home!" Kero cried. He hung up the phone, leaving Sakura filled with a feeling of dread. She hopped on her bike and started towards home, shouting her apologies back to Shaoran as she sped away.

Shaoran, on the other hand, had no intention of being left behind. He felt the magic coalesce in his legs as he sprung up onto the nearest rooftop he could find. He raced across it and leapt to the next house down the street, keeping up rather well with Sakura's bike. The two of them reached Sakura's house at nearly the same time.

Shaoran landed next to Sakura easily, as if he'd jumped off of a bunk bed, not a twelve-foot roof. The two stared at her house, confused. There didn't seem to be anything wrong…

Kero came shooting out of the house. "Sakura! Hey, Sakura!" He stopped inches from her face, his temple throbbing.

"Eh? What is it, Kero?" Sakura asked, backing away.

"The Sakura Cards. A few of them have activated!" Kero cried.

Sakura gasped and Shaoran let loose a small string of profanity. "Which ones?" he asked.

"Come and see for yourself," Kero said, his energy completely gone.

Sakura and Shaoran entered the house. Or rather, they tried. The minute they opened the door, a flood of bubbles and flower petals pushed their legs out from under them, washing them down into the driveway.

Completely awestruck, Sakura gaped up at Kero, who shrugged.

"_Flower_ and _Bubble_ have gone insane," Kero explained. "And that's not all. Be sure to watch your step in your bedroom. _Little_ made a mess of your bed and desk."

Sakura felt the temperature of her face rise. She growled as she stood to her feet. "Why, Kero? Why would the cards do something like this?" she asked.

Kero shook his head. "Quite honestly, I have no idea."

Sakura stormed up to the front door and peered inside. Everything inside was quiet, but the floor was covered in flower pedals and water. Sakura moved through the house, taking notice of the ruined furniture and such. Each destroyed part of the house that she saw raised her anger, until she felt too lightheaded to go upstairs.

Sakura sat down at the foot of the steps, her hand pressed against her head for a moment. Shaoran found his way to her side, sitting next to her, staring at her in concern.

"What's wrong?" Shaoran asked.

Sakura couldn't answer immediately. She didn't know. She shook her head in confusion, but felt her eyelids becoming heavier. She felt the energy leave her body as she leaned over and collapsed on top of Shaoran, who cried out and started shaking her limp body.

"Sakura! Hey, Sakura!"

* * *

The Tokyo Tower stood in the foreground now. Buildings all around were totally ruined. Sakura and Shaoran were standing hand-in-hand, staring up at the intimidating sight that was the Tower. Sakura took a single step forward and found herself falling away from Shaoran. Through the ground, into what looked like space.

Sakura tumbled head over heels and landed on her stomach on a large rock floating in the void around her. Standing before her was a familiar sight: _Voice_.

The inhabitant of the Voice card stared down at Sakura, its feathery wings ruffling in a nonexistent wind. Sakura stood up as if she had not just tumbled into space, completely fine. She stared up at Voice and an angered expression forced its way across her face.

"_Voice_…What is the meaning of this?" Sakura demanded.

The Voice's image fizzled out until a strange pattern appeared before Sakura's eyes. Sakura growled. "_Illusion_! Why are you protecting _Voice_?"

Illusion disappeared in a burst of four colors: brown, red, yellow, and blue. The four colors wrapped their way around Sakura, flowing to and fro, coalescing into their own forms. To her left, Sakura saw _Watery_. Behind her was _Earthy_. To her right was _Fiery_. Directly in front of her, Sakura's heart leapt at the sight of _Windy_. Her first card.

"_Windy_…please, explain to me," Sakura began.

Windy opened its mouth as if to speak, its beautiful eyes shining in disappointment. Sakura felt her heart fall out of her chest, somewhere down to her toes.

"Sakura!" Windy cried.

Sakura's eyes widened. That wasn't Windy's voice! Windy…had no voice.

"Hey! Sakura!"

_What? An Osaka accent?_ Sakura was thoroughly confused now.

Sakura closed her eyes in thought, and when she opened them again, she found Shaoran's face staring down at her, Kero next to him. She saw her ceiling beyond their heads.

Sakura sat up on her bed. She looked around. She was in her room. "What happened?" she asked.

"You just randomly fell asleep," Shaoran said in concern. His hand was on her knee.

"It was _Dream_," Kero said. "The Dream Card activated and put the first person it saw into a dream."

Shaoran looked at Kero. "You could have told me that."

Kero shrugged. "But then I would have had to explain it again to Sakura. I don't like repeating myself."

Shaoran moved like he wanted to smack Kero, but he didn't. Instead, he turned back to Sakura and asked, "Are you all right?"

Sakura nodded. "I'm a little sleepy still, but I'm fine." She looked at Kero. "Why are the Cards activating on their own?" she asked.

Kero shook his head. "My only guess is that they're restless. They want action, Sakura."

Sakura made a face. "But I can't just use them! People will see!"

Kero crossed his arms and legs and floated in silence for a moment before saying, "Perhaps, but I can't change how the Cards feel. They love you, Sakura, but they also like being used. They never activated in the Book of Clow because of two reasons: first, Clow Reed was already dead, and second, because I was asleep with them. Until someone with magical powers uses them in the tome like you did seven years ago, they won't move if I'm there with them."

Sakura sighed. "So what do we do?" she asked.

Kero raised an eyebrow. "Wait. _Dream_ caused you to fall asleep. The Dream Card always shows foretelling or important dreams. What did you see, Sakura?"

Sakura hesitated. "I saw the Tokyo Tower, just like my other dream," she admitted. "But this time, it was only me and Shaoran. And then…"

Sakura explained the dream to Shaoran and Kero, both of whom were hanging on her every word. It was common knowledge that _Dream_ only showed important things in its dreams, so they should always be taken seriously.

When she had finished, Sakura sighed again and looked out the window. The sky was overcast and gloomy now, unlike the sunny lunch break that she and Shaoran had experienced in the middle of the day. But now, the day was portraying Sakura's feelings. They did that sometimes.

"The Cards are definitely trying to tell you something," Kero confirmed.

"We don't have time to break the dream down right now," Shaoran reminded Sakura. "You have some things to do tonight, remember?"

Sakura gasped. "Oh, right! The Tsukimine Shrine!"

Kero was intrigued. "Come again?"

"Sakura volunteered to help the priest at the Tsukimine Shrine out with some things tonight," Shaoran explained.

"Sakura," Kero urged. "Take the Tome. Take the Cards with you. They evidently miss being with you."

Sakura blushed, embarrassed that she hadn't been taking good care of the Cards lately. "I'll take them," she agreed.

* * *

The Tsukimine Shrine sat in silence as always, surrounded by the lovely trees native to the area. Sakura and Shaoran entered under the gateway and made their way to the large sakura tree in which dwelt a powerful spirit. The tree's spirit had made it possible for Sakura to meet Clow Reed in the past using _Return_.

Now the duo stood facing the tree as friends, not manipulators or enemies. Sakura placed a gentle hand on its trunk and smiled up at its reddening leaves. Shaoran stood back, still a little paranoid about that particular tree after it had swallowed Sakura into the past when they were younger.

"There you are!"

Shaoran turned and nearly fell over as Meilin launched herself at him and glomped him around the neck. Tomoyo approached as well, but she approached Sakura instead, in a much calmer manner.

"Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura cried happily, hugging her friend. "How was the studio?"

Tomoyo smiled. "It was beautiful. It's everything I'd imagined and more."

Sakura was glad to hear that. "I'm so happy for you, Tomoyo-chan."

Tomoyo smiled even wider. "I wonder why the priest wanted to see me?" she asked.

Meilin nodded in agreement. "I have to ask that, too. The four of us called together? Fishy to me."

Footsteps from behind the group echoed through the empty area as they contemplated this, interrupting their thoughts. Turning around, Sakura gasped.

Before them stood an absolutely stunning woman with long red hair and bright red eyes. She was dressed in a shrine maiden's robe, signifying her importance to the shrine itself.

"Ms. Mizuki!" Sakura cried happily. Shaoran crossed his arms. He'd never really liked Kaho Mizuki, but had learned to tolerate her after she had revealed herself to be in relation to Clow Reed himself.

"Please, Miss Sakura," Mizuki said with a shake of her head, "call me Kaho. I am no longer your instructor. In fact, I am more along the lines of your subordinate as of seven years ago."

Sakura blushed, and Shaoran knew why: Sakura was never one to exert power over others.

Mizuki crossed her arms at the wrists and smiled at the group. "And I see you brought one of your Guardians," she said.

Sakura's backpack bumped and Kero came flying out of his hiding place. "Couldn't fool you," he grumbled.

Mizuki's face showed an expression of happiness that dwindled into a serious gaze. "Now that you are all present, I must speak with you."

Tomoyo was confused. "Do I really need to be present, Miss Mizuki?"

Mizuki nodded. "Especially you, Miss Tomoyo, and especially Miss Meilin."

Meilin raised an eyebrow in confusion as well. "But Tomoyo and I don't have any magical powers. Why are we involved?" she asked.

"It is _because_ you have no magical powers that you will be involved," Mizuki answered.

Sakura's brow furrowed. She knew what this was about…

"Now, then," Mizuki said, moving on, "Sakura. Please. Have you been having strange dreams as of late?"

Sakura was quiet for a moment before nodding.

Mizuki narrowed her eyes. "It is as I thought."

Kero shot forward. "What do you know?" he demanded.

Mizuki looked directly into Kero's beady little button-like eyes. "Little more than you, I'm afraid. Just please be careful."

"Mizuki, what's going on?" Shaoran asked.

Mizuki did not look directly at Shaoran. Instead, she looked at his feet as she answered. "I'm afraid that there is a great presence descending upon the Tomoeda area, all because of the Sakura Cards."

"A great presence," Sakura whispered.

"It is here for the Cards, Sakura," Mizuki explained. "There is no longer a place for them to hide. It knows where they are being held, and it knows who is holding them. Before long, I fear that it may attempt to take hold of them while they are in your possession."

Sakura took off her backpack and hugged it tightly. Mizuki's eyes were locked onto the backpack.

"You would to well to remember to keep the Cards with you at all times."

Sakura nodded. Like Kero said – the Cards wanted attention. But this wasn't the time for that.

"What can we do, though?" Meilin asked. "If it's after the Cards, what can Tomoyo and myself do to help?"

Mizuki shook her head. "I'm afraid it isn't what you can do to help, Miss Meilin. It is more along the lines of staying out of Sakura's way, while allowing her to protect you."

Tomoyo raised her hand slightly as if asking a question in school. "But how can we stay out of her way if she has to protect us? Why does she have to protect us?"

"That is a question best left to Sakura," Mizuki answered, looking the Cardcaptor in the face.

Sakura blushed. Why protect Tomoyo and Meilin? Why not? They're her friends. They're…

_They're very dear to me_.

Sakura's eyes shot open. Mizuki said nothing, but nodded once in realization.

Confused, Meilin squealed, "What is it? What's going on?"

Tomoyo, however, had already picked up on it. "The dream. Sakura's dream, right?" she asked Mizuki, who nodded. Tomoyo sighed.

Shaoran still didn't get it, but Kero had. "We have to take precautions so that Meilin and Tomoyo are not in any danger at any time of the day. I'm afraid that this may interrupt school." His beady little eyes were fixated on Mizuki, who was gazing at Sakura.

Sakura was silent as Shaoran stepped forward. "Interrupt school? Why? What's going on?"

"I'll do it," Sakura said. Everyone looked at her. Her head was hanging and her eyes were hidden by her bangs. Her expression told them nothing.

"Are you sure, Sakura?" Mizuki asked.

Sakura nodded, looking up at Mizuki. "I want them to be safe, Kaho. I'll do anything to protect them."

Kero shook his head. "Nothing less from you, Sakura, but it won't be easy." He looked over at Shaoran. "The kid will need to help. Yue and I can as well."

Mizuki looked away. "I wish I knew more. But believe me, Sakura," she said as she looked back at the Cardcaptor, "I will do everything in my power to help you."

Sakura blinked in amazement. She'd never seen Mizuki so determined. "Kaho…you don't have to," Sakura began.

Mizuki interrupted her with a stern look. "You are the holder of the Cards, Sakura. Your drive to protect your friends is more important than my feelings. A great catastrophe will befall the world if the Cards are set loose. Nothing should pose a threat to you, Sakura. Anything that does will quickly be put down."

Kero flew over and floated next to Mizuki's head in agreement. "Yue and I are with you, too, Sakura."

Sakura smiled weakly. Her dream had started all of this, and now all these people have gathered together to be beside her in her time of need. "Thank you, everyone," she said, bowing deeply.

Kero, Shaoran, Mizuki, and Sakura all jolted upright and looked in the same direction: towards the Tokyo Tower. Intrigued, Meilin and Tomoyo looked as well, although they knew not at what.

"What's up, Shaoran?" Meilin asked in mild irritation.

"A presence," Shaoran whispered.

"It's the same one from this afternoon," Sakura realized. "Kaho, do you know what it is?"

Mizuki was silent for a moment, then drooped her head. "I only know that it is the presence of our enemy, whatever it is. I know nothing more."

"It's okay, Kaho," Sakura said, "we'll figure it out soon. I can feel it."

Mizuki turned away from the group. "This shrine is always open to all of you," she said. "My father the priest is fully aware of our situation, and will welcome any of you with open arms. It may actually be the safest place in the Tomoeda area," she added, looking at the great cherry tree in the center of the shrine.

Sakura glanced at the tree and felt a great presence from within it, forcing a smile upon her face. Mizuki was right: the Tsukimine Shrine was the safest place for Tomoyo and Meilin. But that presented a problem:

"How do we explain her absence to Tomoyo's mother?" Sakura asked.

Tomoyo blushed. "Oh dear. I doubt Mother would take this very lightly."

Kero crossed his arms. "Maybe we should go talk to Tomoyo's mother."

Shaoran nodded. "We should all go. It will help force the situation on her if more than one person says it," he said.

Sakura didn't think so. "Actually, I have a feeling that she'd believe anything I told her. She's taken to me like a second Nadeshiko. She looks after me as if I were her own daughter."

Tomoyo smiled. "Yes. Mother has always loved you, Sakura."

Sakura smiled back, but the smile quickly faded. "Then we should head off to your place, Tomoyo."

Tomoyo nodded and reached into her purse. "Then I shall call my family's bodyguards. It won't take long."

Shaoran and Meilin looked doubtful. "But we just decided that Meilin and Tomoyo should both be in your care, Sakura," Shaoran reminded her. Sakura blushed.

"Then she should go as well," Kero said. "Like we originally said: we'll all go."

The four teens turned and began to walk out of the shrine, waving their goodbyes to Mizuki, who waved after them with a concerned look in her eyes. Kero floated down into Sakura's backpack and zipped it up for the trip to Tomoyo's.

The bodyguard limo appeared quickly and the teens piled into it, Sakura making sure to take off her backpack first. Not a single word was said other than Tomoyo's request to be taken home until they reached Tomoyo's mansion-like house's front gate.

"Remember how important this is," Sakura reminded them as they got out of the car.

Everyone agreed that they would be quiet and allow Sakura and Kero to handle Tomoyo's mother.

"Mother, I'm home!" Tomoyo called as she entered the house. "Please, Mother, where are you? I must speak with you!"

Tomoyo's mother, a lovely woman with dark red hair cut to hang in front of her left eye appeared from around a corner in a tight business suit. "Can this wait, Tomoyo? I'm about to step out the door for a meeting," Sonomi said as she straightened out her skirt.

Sonomi looked up and immediately noticed Sakura standing in her front doorway. Her cheeks flushed and she rushed up to Sakura, taking her hand and yanking her into the living room. Everyone else followed in silence.

"Sakura! What a pleasant surprise!" Sonomi cried. "Welcome! Please, everyone, make yourselves at home. I'm sorry that I won't be able to stay longer…"

"Mother, this is very important," Tomoyo said. "I'm afraid that your business meeting will have to wait."

Sonomi looked at Tomoyo sternly. "I said that I wished to stay, Tomoyo. Did you not hear me? But I cannot simply avoid my cohorts at the company because your friends want to talk to me."

Kero took this opportunity to pop out of Sakura's backpack and flutter up to Sonomi. "You'll listen, Daidouji!"

Sonomi shrieked and four bodyguards entered the room immediately. One grabbed Kero roughly and threw him across the room.

"Kero!" Sakura cried. A magic circle appeared underneath Kero and his fairy-like wings expanded to encompass his entire form. When they parted, a magnificent lion-like creature with golden wings stood in Sonomi's living room, its teeth bared at the bodyguards like a rabid dog.

"Tomoyo!" Sonomi cried, lunging for her daughter. She grabbed the teenager and pulled her away from Kero. "Guards, get rid of that monster!" she cried, her pupils dilated in fear.

Sakura ran over in front of Kero and spread open her arms. "Kero isn't a monster, Sonomi! Please, just calm down and listen to us!"

Sonomi was silent for a moment. The four bodyguards in the room had already drawn guns and were aiming straight at Kero, straight through Sakura's frame, ready to do anything to protect their client. Sonomi saw the guns pointed at Sakura and felt a part of herself die inside.

_Nadeshiko_…

"Lower your guns," Sonomi said in a strangely calm voice. The guards hesitated, but one by one lowered their weapons and left the room.

"What is the meaning of this absurdity, Sakura?" Sonomi asked.

Tomoyo pulled herself away from her mother. "That's what I've been trying to explain to you, Mother. You can't go to your meeting tonight. This is more important."

Sonomi could see that now. She sighed and nodded. "Fine. I'll cancel my meeting. Now please, explain this."

The next half-hour was a stressful one as Sakura and Tomoyo explained everything they could to the best of their abilities about the Clow Cards, Clow Reed, Kero and Yue, and Sakura's obtaining the Cards as her own. Sonomi asked intelligent questions throughout the whole ordeal, but Sakura could tell that she didn't want to believe any of it.

Sakura held out her hand and a small trinket in her palm began to glow. "Key that holds the power of the Stars," she began.

The trinket floated up into the air and began to spin. Light erupted around it as Sakura continued the incantation.

"Show your true form before me," The trinket spun faster and faster and began to expand. The same magic circle from underneath Kero appeared underneath Sakura and began to expand.

"I, Sakura, command under our contract." The trinket spun even faster as it began to grow.

"Release!" Sakura cried. A sudden gust of wind erupted inside the room and the trinket exploded in light. When it faded, a pink staff with a golden star enclosed by a circle at one end floated in front of Sakura, who grabbed it and twirled it expertly.

Sonomi was dumbstruck. The lights and winds faded out to nothing until all seemed normal, except for the unusual staff that Sakura held in her hands. It didn't seem real. _Actual_ magic?

Did her father know about this?

"Everything we told you is true, Mother. You have to believe us," Tomoyo pleaded. "Because of who she is, and who we are, Mother, Sakura is going to protect us with everything she has. Something evil is approaching and Sakura is going to make everything better."

Sonomi was silent for the longest time, during which Sakura expected her to cry out in disbelief and run screaming from the room. Surprisingly, however, Sonomi simply looked Sakura in the eyes and asked, "What do you have to do to protect my precious Tomoyo?"

"I am going to take them to Tsukimine Shrine, where they will be safer than anywhere else," Sakura answered. "It really is the best thing for them, Sonomi. Both she and Meilin are going to be targeted by this presence approaching the city, and I want them to be safe."

Sonomi continued to be entirely silent as she contemplated this, but it did not last long. "I will allow this without a fight under one condition," she said.

"What condition?" Kero asked.

"I want to be with my daughter," Sonomi said.

Tomoyo gasped and then smiled brightly at her mother. Sakura, however, had her doubts.

"I don't want you to be in danger," Sakura said. "If the evil still succeeds in finding Tomoyo and Meilin, then you will be hurt as well. I can't take that chance."

Sonomi was touched, but this time she didn't care. "I want to be with Tomoyo," she growled. "You are not going to rip me from my daughter, magic or no."

Kero sighed. "It would appear that we are stuck with her as well, Sakura," he said quietly.

"I'll set up bodyguards around Tsukimine Shrine," Sonomi said. "It won't hurt to have extra security in this case, I think it is safe to say."

Kero shook his head. "I don't like this, Sakura. Even if she has bodyguards crawling all over the shrine, it won't do any good if the presence we're feeling is as strong as we think it is."

Sakura shook her head. "But it could alert Tomoyo and Meilin to get to safety. Mizuki will be there, too. Whoever is there will be alerted that much faster. I think it's a good idea, Kero."

Kero looked away. "Don't blame me when the bodyguards show that they are no good."

And thus it was decided. Tomoyo and Sonomi went upstairs to pack some things and the group eventually found themselves standing once again underneath the gate at Tsukimine Shrine. Meilin and Tomoyo, as well as Sonomi and three bodyguards, approached Mizuki.

"I am Sonomi Daidouji, Tomoyo's mother," Sonomi explained. "I will accompany these two girls here as long as is necessary for Sakura to thwart whatever it may be coming in contact with the city." She motioned to her bodyguards. "Please accept the help of my able-bodied bodyguards in the alerting of the Shrine in times of emergency."

Mizuki smiled at Sonomi. "My, there is no need for such formalities, Daidouji. And do not worry – you and the girls are in the best hands that the Book of Clow has had since they were created."

Sakura blushed, but then realized that there had been no other hands. She decided not to dwell on the fact, since it was probably said to make Sonomi feel better. She and Shaoran then went their separate ways, leaving the shrine. They both had stories to tell their families, and neither intended on leaving Mizuki to watch over their friends alone.

Sakura entered her house and immediately began to search for her father. Things were going to get serious soon, and she wanted her father to be safe. Because of this, Sakura was considering sending him to Tsukimine Shrine along with Toya.

"Dad? Are you here?" she called. There was no answer.

Kero appeared out of Sakura's backpack and began to help her search the house. After each room had been searched, they regrouped in the kitchen. "He's not here," Kero announced.

Sakura felt a lump in her throat. Where could he be? It wasn't like him to be out this late at night. She checked the chore board on the wall near the kitchen table. Her father didn't have anything special going on tonight. There was no excuse for him to not be home!

Sakura searched the house again, but again found herself without her father. Finally, she ran out into the night, tears flying from her eyes.

"Release!" she cried. The Star Wand appeared in her hand and a Sakura Card found its way to her free fingers. She lifted it into the air and pointed at it with the Wand. "_Fly_!"

Angelic wings appeared from Sakura's shoulder blades and she rose into the air. She searched the entire neighborhood, but could not find her father. Kero followed her faithfully, but neither of them had any luck.

Sakura approached Shaoran's house, the magnificent building at the north end of town. She landed on a balcony and entered through a sliding glass door, followed still by Kero. Immediately she found herself in the company of Wei, Shaoran's butler and faithful servant.

"Oh, Lady Sakura!" Wei exclaimed with a bow. "Lord Shaoran just left to head toward Tsukimine Shrine."

Sakura thanked Wei and turned, her wings reappearing as she jumped off the balcony. She flew at top speed towards the Shrine, Kero struggling to keep up with her in his toy-like form.

It took virtually no time at all to reach the others congregated at the Tsukimine Shrine. Sakura saw Shaoran running towards them and she dropped to the ground next to him.

"Shaoran!" Sakura cried. "I can't find my father!"

Sakura heard a gasp from behind her. Tomoyo had heard her exclamation. "This is horrible!" she cried, a hand up to her mouth in horror.

"You can't find Kinomoto?" Sonomi demanded.

Sakura shook her head as Meilin and Mizuki appeared. "I'm worried, Kaho."

Mizuki's face was stern. "I would be too, Sakura. We must find all those who could be targeted."

Sakura turned and faced the west. She had an idea of where her father was, but she didn't want to go there yet. Mizuki and Shaoran both turned to look west, as well, but neither of them saw what Sakura saw.

Sakura saw Tokyo Tower standing in front of her, illuminated in its disguise as a beautiful monument. Sakura knew otherwise. In reality, it was a horrible place, where battles raged and wars were fought. It was the place of the Last Judgment. It would be the location of this new foe's stronghold, if Sakura's dreams were true. And now…

It had become a prison.

Sakura illuminated a Card and the wings reappeared on her back, surprising everyone, especially Sonomi, whose eyes twinkled at the concept of an angelic Sakura floating around.

"Where are you going?" Shaoran demanded. "You can't go anywhere alone."

"I'm going to find my father," Sakura cried, tears streaming down her face.

"Hey! Sakura!"

Sakura turned and saw Toya and Yuki running towards her from the empty street.

"Big Brother! Yukito!" Sakura cried, surprised.

The duo stopped near Mizuki, who seemed surprised to see either of them. "Yue said he felt that he needed to be near you," Yuki explained. "Shall I arrange a meeting?"

Sakura nodded. Yuki tilted his head back and the wings spread out and around him, once again transforming him into the silver-haired Yue. His cold blue eyes focused down on Sakura relentlessly. "It is coming," Yue urged.

Sakura was confused, but not for long. A gong resounded through the air, sending chills up every spine in sight. Sakura blinked as a strange light appeared from within her. Several Cards appeared in front of her.

_Song_. _Voice_. _Windy_. _Illusion_. _Fiery_. _Dream_. _Earthy_. _Shadow_. _Watery_.

"Sakura, what's going on?" Shaoran asked.

"I don't know!" Sakura cried. The Cards floating in front of her all began to glow, then shot off in different directions, randomly jerking around as they left Sakura's presence. Eventually, however, they all recollected straight overhead. The now-single twinkle in the sky signaled the group as to the location of the Cards. The twinkling beacon moved off to the west.

Sakura's eyes opened wide and she screamed. "NO!"

Her feet lifted off the ground and Sakura found herself shooting up into the air after her beloved Cards. Why would they activate like that on their own? Sakura's eyes were flooded with tears as she flew higher and higher into the air.

Off in the distance to the west, Sakura could barely make out the 333-meter tall Tokyo Tower. The lights of the surrounding city were stunning. She had to have flown very high up to see so much of the landscape. Yue and Kero appeared in the air beside her. Shaoran was riding Kero.

"We told Meilin and Tomoyo to stay there with Mizuki," Shaoran informed Sakura.

Sakura nodded. "Good. Let's go. My father and those Cards are waiting for us."


End file.
